


Missing You

by Genie60



Series: Ross and Demelza 2.0 [4]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Separated by a channel our couple are missing each other.





	

She sat on the small sofa, curled up with her feet under her, a cup of steaming tea in her hands, looking out over Paris and feeling lonely.  After almost a week in the City of Lights and spending some much needed down time with her best friend, she was ready to go home.  Home.  Not her apartment back in New York, not even her parent’s house but the place where she felt safe and secure and loved.  These days home was the rented flats that the company had arranged for in London while they were negotiating these mergers and where the person who made her feel complete waited for her.  It was Thursday night and she was planning on going back to London on Friday and it seemed like these last few hours were dragging until the morning came.

 

She knew it had been a rough week for him with all day meetings and nights spent wining and dining executives in an attempt to close the deals on the tables. Which is why his phone calls and texts were few and far between. And when they did come, she cherished each one and did what she could to make them last even though she saw and heard how tired he was.  But their last call ended roughly with them having a spat over what she now realized was a stupid issue.  This had been the longest time away from him since they started dating and she was looking forward to going back to London and seeing him again.  Her excitement evaporated when he told her he was spending the weekend at the country home of the CEO of one of the companies he was trying to acquire.  It was a surprise as they had made tentative plans to reconnect on Friday and then spend the next couple of days together before they both had to go back to work 24/7.

 

It was not like her to feel jealous of something like this but for some reason this time it hit her hard.  Perhaps it was knowing that other employees were able to jet away and spend quality time with their significant others while both of them were still working.  Or maybe it was that he seemed to say “yes” whenever someone called to ask for a favor.  And yet it was getting harder for them to be together the way they wanted.  Granted it was a joint decision to keep their relationship quiet.  They wanted their private life to stay untainted and unencumbered by the paparazzi that had taken to following them as soon as hints of their relationship were leaked. They were happy with just their family and inner circle knowing the truth. Even some of the newer hires in the company had not known they were a pair until recently.  It only became hard when a random report or sighting of one of them either alone or with someone else would set tongues wagging.  Usually stuff like that didn’t bother them because they weren’t on social media except when absolutely necessary for the business but the stress of work was wearing on them a bit so little things were magnified unnecessarily. And at this point she just wanted to see him and his smiling face. 

 

She glanced down at her phone hoping to see a message notification flash across the screen but there was nothing.  Swiping the screen, the picture her friend posted on Instagram popped up.  She smiled as she remembered her taking it but noticed that her eyes looked tired, almost sad.  They didn’t have the sparkle that seemed to come unbidden when she was in his presence.  Scanning through other pictures she saw the one from a recent outing and smiled.  Here she was radiant, glowing even.  Probably because she was looking at the one person who held her heart and made her happy.  Putting the phone down, she lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip.  The liquid slid down her throat, temporarily warming her from the inside but she knew that what she needed was to be in the strong arms of the man she loved and to apologize for acting like a jealous girlfriend. She picked up the phone ready to call him and make amends when she heard a click come from the hallway. Assuming it was her friend, she didn’t move but fingered the flat screen debating on whether or not to call him now or just wait and tell him in person.

 

“You know you have to actually hit the numbers to make it work,” the voice said with its British tone.

 

She dropped the phone and almost the cup of tea but thanks to some quick thinking by the surprise visitor who ran across the room and caught her arm before it fell, disaster was averted.  Looking up she saw the hazel eyes of the person who she wanted to see more than anything.  It took a minute for her to realize that what she was looking at was not a dream or hallucination but him.

 

“What are you doing here?” she said in a shaky voice.  He took the cup from her and put it on the floor next to where he was kneeling.  Then he grasped her hands and held them tight, threading his fingers through hers and rubbing her thumb in their special way. His eyes never left hers.

 

“I missed you.  And I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to see you especially since I have to work tomorrow night.”  His voice was soft and calming.  He smiled in a boyish way that made her heart skip a beat.  It was amazing what he could do to her with just a look or a phrase. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re here. How did you manage it? And how did you get in?”  She was becoming aware that this was real and now she wanted to know the logistics of it.

 

“Let’s just say I owe people big time for getting me out of London and over here in record time.” He was practically laughing now and moved to sit next to her on the sofa.  “What’s the point of having a company jet if you don’t use it for a good cause every so often? And your friend let me in. I think she likes me.”  She pulled back a little to give him room and he sat down, placing his arm across her legs gently caressing them through the flannel pajamas she wore. She watched as his hands moved over her and felt her soul warming.  Looking up at his face she could not believe how much love she had for this man and knew she had to apologize for her idiocy of the other night.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, stopping the motion of his hand to take it in hers and placed a kiss on it.

 

“For what?  Did you do something you need to be sorry for?”  His voice was light and playful.  He took a finger and tilted her face up so that he could look into her clear blue-green eyes.

 

“For being a jealous girlfriend.”

 

“I kind of like it when you get like that.  It reminds me of what we’re fighting for. And how much you mean to me.” 

 

“Well, I’m sorry.  I have no right to be so possessive.  That’s not like me, I just missed you so much this week and I wanted….” She didn’t finish as she felt the emotion coming to the surface and the threat of tears was very real.  Closing her eyes she couldn’t help when one tear escaped and suddenly she felt a warm hand on her cheek wiping it away.  She slowly raised her head and saw him staring at her.

 

“You’re pretty when you cry, but honestly, you’re breathtaking when you smile.  And that’s what I came all this way to see. So what do I have to do to make that happen?”  

 

“Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came without provocation and had to be written.....
> 
> The saga will continue.....
> 
> Please stay tuned


End file.
